Earths Special Forces
by chimera0205
Summary: When approached by King Furry with the offer the Z fighters take up the mantle of Earths defenders in a much more official capacity. Slight AU initially heavy AU as the story progresses.


Goku watched as his Piccolo flew off. It was finally over. Maybe he'd have to fight him again someday but for now it over. His soon to be wife ran over to him and gave him a big hug. He was about to take off with her when he sensed several small power levels approaching. Had some of the spectators returned? He looked up and saw a large craft heading towards them and it touched down and a ramp lowered down. Down the ramp walked a blue dog man flanked by two armed guards.

"The King?!" he heard Roshi shout in surprise. The King approached him. "I assume you are Son Goku?"

"Yep thats me." he responded. "Do you need something from me?"

Everybody collectively does a sweat drop. Before Chi Chi Slaps him in the face. "Goku you idiot thats the king you're talking to!"

"It's quite alright Mrs Chi Chi. this man did save our planet after all. Not once but twice. Witch is the reason i've come here today. I want to officially congratulate you on your victory over the tyrant and hold an official awards ceremony for not only you but all of your friends that fought Piccolo or his son."

"This Awards Ceremony wouldn't happen to have food would it?"

"Goku!" Chi Chi shouted as she prepared another slap before being interrupted by a loud chuckling. Chi Chi turned around to see the king laughing.

"Not only will it have food but I can assure that the best cooks in the world will cooking it" at that Goku started to physically salivate.

"Well be there!" Goku responded enthusiastically.

"That's good but there's one more thing i'd like to discuss with you. Well not just you but you're friends as well."

"And just what would that be?" Tien replied.

"Well you see when King Piccolo originally attacked the capital my military forces were completely useless against him. We were not able so much as scratch him. But after watching you're guys fights in the past couple WMATs i've come to realize that the only way to defeat monsters like that is to throw even bigger monsters at it. Witch is why id like to request that you all form a new unit of the World Military. A unit which we've dubbed Earths Special Forces."

The king looked around and noticed that the fighters didn't seem to keen on the idea but he spoke up again before any of them could voice their opinion. "Now before you say no hear me out." the assembled fighters gesture for him to continue.

"There will be numerous benefits to joining this unit. Not only will you be given access to whatever training equipment you need, you will also be given a salary matching that of the highest ranking generals."

Gokus and Tein perked up the moment training is brought up and Yamchas, Yajirobe, and Chi Chi perked up the mention of money. Yamcha stepped forward. "Count me in"

Tien and Chiaotzu stepped forward next. "Were in as well, The training opportunities alone would have convinced me and maybe if were bringing in a sizeable income I can finally get Launch to stop robbing people"

"Hah as if" replied the Blonde bandit.

Next to step up was Yajirobe "i'm in too! With that kind of money I could buy all the best food in the world!"

The king looked at him curiously. "Who exactly are you?"

"C'mon man i'm Yajirobe, surely you recognize me?"

"Im sorry sir but I really have no idea who you are?"

"Oh C'mon I literally killed and ate one of Piccolos children!"

The King looked aghast. "Surely that can't be true?"

"Actually he's telling the complete truth" Goku interjected.

The King lets out of nervous cough before approaching Yajirobe and shaking hands well if that really is true then I welcome another strong warrior to the unit." he walks back to his guards before leaning over to one of them and whispering in his ear "Keep a close eye on that one." the guard nods in response.

They all turned to Goku and Krillin the last two undecided. "Guys im sorry but im just not sure about this"

Chi Chi turned to him. "Cmon Goku please. You have a family support now and that tournament money won't last forever. This is literally you're dream career. You can spend all day training and fighting and bring home more than enough money to support us. Please Goku."

Goku thinks about it for second before coming to a decision. "I'll do it!" he shouted out.

All eyes turned to Krillin. "Well I guess I don't really have a choice in the matter if everyone else is joining. Count me in too."

"Well i'm sorry but I have appointments to make so I have to go but the ceremony will be held in the capital in three days. After it well discuss the details of this new unit. I'll see you all then. Bye!" he bordes his craft and flys away.

Many battles lay ahead for the newly formed Earth's Special Forces but now was a time for celebration!


End file.
